


愚人節

by TeethHsu



Series: 馬趙故事 [3]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu
Relationships: Ma Chao | Ma Mengqi/Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong
Series: 馬趙故事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043922





	愚人節

趙雲平時是劉氏企業裡脾氣最好，最受歡迎的人。全公司上至董事長劉備，下至派遣的清潔工，每個人都喜歡他。然而在每年的四月一日這個受到詛咒的日子裡，平時像天使一樣溫和友善的趙雲就像被惡魔附體了一樣，整天都散發出一股「生人勿近」的殺氣。平日裡難得發脾氣的他，在四月一日這一天誰接近誰倒楣，不是挨罵就是被揍，有時這火氣甚至會持續到隔天。

當然，這並不是詛咒，更不是惡魔附體，趙雲在四月一日暴躁化的原因很簡單：他受夠從董事長劉備到大樓保全，在四月一日這一天沒完沒了的整他、耍他、忽悠他和嚇他。平日的好人緣到了這一天全都會變質，交情越好，整他整得越狠。

比方今天，劉備一早就亂發脾氣，把他昨天交的報告批得一文不值，最後還叫他明天不用來了，他默默回到自己的辦公室，東西都收拾完了，劉備又跑來一把鼻涕一把眼淚地求他別走，說自己是因為健檢發現得了不治之症才情緒失控，趙雲安慰鼓勵了好半天，劉備才突然爆一句：

「愚人節快樂！」

你們說，這不討罵嗎？

再比方執行長諸葛亮，神祕兮兮地打電話給他，說自己拿公款去賭期貨，槓桿一千倍，贏了公司資本額立馬就能多一個零。趙雲大驚失色地勸阻了半天，他才說來不及了，他已經賭了，而且還賭輸了。說現在追債的堵在他家門口，要他用全身器官還債，等趙雲連滾帶爬衝到諸葛亮家救人，又獲得一句：

「愚人節快樂！」

你們說，這不找打嗎？

其他還有像是關羽找他哭訴自己不小心扯掉一撮鬍子，他感覺自己不再完整了，不如死了算了；張飛扭扭捏捏地把趙雲拉到茶水間說有事要單獨談，還鎖門，結果說自己離婚了，因為他終於明白，趙雲才是他此生唯一的真愛；還有最該死的簡雍，拿包子來請他吃，裡面居然是巧克力餡！！你能想像一心以為終於能靠著最愛的肉包子撫慰他今天一直受到各種驚嚇的幼小心靈，結果一口咬下去居然是又苦又甜黏稠狀，流出來的形狀與顏色都超級像一般出現在馬桶裡的某種東西的巧克力餡嗎？趙雲簡直都想請假去廟裡收驚了；想說去廁所冷靜一下，又被清潔工「意外」反鎖；到樓下寄封信而已，回來時保全竟就不認得他，非要他拿證件，可他證件全在辦公室裡，急得他滿頭汗……

這都是些什麼同事啊！我趙雲平日到底哪裡對不起你們？趙雲一邊把早上被假裝炒魷魚時收拾裝箱的東西一一歸位，一邊悲憤地想道。

如果我們真去問他的這些好同事、好朋友，他們大概會這麼答：「沒有啊！子龍怎麼可能會對不起我們？你問那為什麼大家都整他？因為只有他一定會上當啊！整別人就沒這麼有成就感了。」

是的，到這裡，大家應該都看出來了，趙雲實在太容易上當，再扯的謊話他都信，簡直是為那些不擅長忽悠人的新手準備的新手村史萊姆。雖然，據趙雲本人的說法，嘲芺他好騙是不公正的，他只是選擇相信朋友而已。我本將心託明月，誰知明月照溝渠！這能怪我嗎？能嗎？能嗎？

趙雲十分激動。

有鑒於趙雲現在過於激動，離他太近容易有生命危險，我們暫時把鏡頭轉到另外一邊。雖然整個劉氏企業都在瘋狂互整──當然，在趙雲這裡則是他單方面被整──然而新加入不久的馬超由於一直在狀況外，連今天是四月一日愚人節都沒發現。他為什麼一直在狀況外呢？詳細分析的話可以分成遠因和近因：遠因嘛…他從小就是個少根筋的孩子，雖然長得帥、讀書、體育都好，但多半都活在自己的世界裡自得其樂，旁邊的人在算計什麼他都渾然不覺，這也間接造成了他現在會在劉氏企業…扯遠了。至於近因，則是因為他進了劉氏企業之後，就對趙雲日漸傾心。

趙雲長得好看，人又親切，工作能力好，又肯教人。能力雖然很好但是剛加入新環境，難免有許多疑問與不安的馬超受了趙雲許多照顧，他總是不厭其煩地微笑著幫助馬超融入新環境，讓他不像在之前工作的單位那樣被孤立、被排擠，趙雲簡直是他的天使！

馬超發覺自己愛上趙雲之後，他便一直在煩惱自己究竟應不應該去向趙雲告白。前一晚，他思來想去，怎麼也下不了決心，下不了決心就睡不著，睡不著的漫漫長夜沒事幹，於是他撥了電話給堂弟馬岱。

「喂，小岱，我超哥。你現在方便說話嗎？」

「不方便。」幹，半夜三點撥電話把老子吵醒，當然不方便！

「那我就說了。你覺得我明天去跟趙雲表白怎麼樣？」

「……」忘記這傢伙沒在聽人講話的…馬岱很想哭。

「喂？小岱你還在嗎？」

「…在。你想幹嘛？」

「表白啊！」

「趙雲？」

「嗯！」馬超這一聲嗯堅定中又有些羞澀，羞澀中又帶著甜蜜。不過剛被挖起來的馬岱當然聽不出這些。他只覺得莫名其妙。抓了手機來看，四月一日。

喔！原來是愚人節整人。嘛…雖然有點老套，不過超哥這個一直活在自己世界的外星人難得想跟隨潮流，聽魏延說趙雲是新手村史萊姆等級，大家想學忽悠人都從他開始…順帶一提，劉氏企業忽悠人界的大boss是執行長諸葛亮，不是董事長劉備，這點跟曹氏企業不一樣。聽說他們隨便抓一個都是大boss等級，很兇猛的。啊！又扯遠了。總之，反正只是愚人節整人活動，應該無所謂，而且趙雲出了名的脾氣溫和，整他應該不會有事。

「好啊！祝你成功。」應該會成功吧！大家都說趙雲很容易上當的。馬岱說完就把電話掛了。

馬超得到了馬岱的支持（？）與鼓勵（？），更是激動得睡不著覺，於是睡不著的漫漫長夜，馬超全都拿來擬稿、背稿與練習了。雖然他想過問問馬岱的意見，但是馬岱很睿智地把手機關機，室話插頭拔掉，所以馬超沒能得逞。沒關係，告白最重要的是真心誠意。我只要能表達出我的真心就行了。馬超這樣鼓勵自己。

午休過後不久，馬超終於集氣集滿，起身同手同腳踢正步走向趙雲的辦公室。

他選的時間老實說，實在不是個好時間，因為趙雲的起床氣是有名的；而且一整個上午他一直被各種惡整，一肚子火沒處發。不過，無知就是力量，就是勇氣，馬超在無知的加持下敲響了趙雲的辦公室門。

「請進。」又是哪個傢伙想整我？趙雲剛醒來，心情正惡劣呢！敢耍我絕對讓你血濺三步！

馬超進來，順手又把門帶上了。「那個，子子子子子龍啊…我，我有話想想想跟你單單單單單獨說。」馬超一邊結結巴巴，一邊擠出一個有點呆的笑容。

趙雲一聽這起手式就覺得又是來整他的。張飛早上才玩過，當我傻的嗎？不過看馬超這個傻里傻氣的笑容，算了，讓他講完好了。順便想想怎麼回整他。

「嗯，你說。」趙雲背後殺氣暴長。然而馬超太緊張，連這麼強大的殺氣都感覺不到了。於是他還是傻笑著，開口表白。

「子龍，我發現，我愛上你了。你願意接受我的感情，跟我交往嗎？」這句話馬超從昨夜到剛才反覆練習了不下千遍，所以沒結巴。

趙雲在心裡冷笑：果然…馬超你這個笨蛋！張飛都玩過的老招了你還玩！枉我之前那麼照顧你，那麼幫你，看你像是個實心眼的，沒想到你也學著他們玩兒我？！趙雲腦子飛快轉著，決定回以一個讓他下不了台的答案。抱歉了，我一向不整人的，但是我今天實在受夠了，算你倒楣吧！反正說起來你也是純屬活該。

「好啊！我接受。」趙雲微笑著說道，他等著看馬超尷尬困窘的樣子。

「真的！你真的願意接受我？太好了！我真是全世界最幸福的男人！」馬超高興得跳了起來，俐落地繞過辦公桌，一把抱住趙雲，在他臉頰上親了一口。

「……」趙雲的臉瞬間紅了。這馬超怎麼…不是愚人節的惡整嗎？要繼續演下去嗎？這這這這這該怎麼辦？

「子龍，你真好！」馬超像章魚一樣直接巴在趙雲身上。外面的眾人聽見裡頭的聲響，紛紛聚過來圍觀。

剛才沒把百葉窗關上真是失策！

「孟起…你…不是來開愚人節玩笑的嗎？」趙雲發現馬超完全沒有要放開他的意思，終於忍不住開口問道。

「什麼愚人節？」馬超一臉懵逼。

「四月一日愚人節…今天是四月一日。」趙雲希望他這樣已經委婉地說明剛才自己接受他的告白只是愚人節玩笑的回敬。

「子龍你放心，我跟那些沒心沒肺的男人不一樣，我永遠不會忘記我們的相戀紀念日的。」馬超一臉幸福的模樣，又把趙雲抱緊了些。外面的同事們開始鼓掌歡呼。

這就是劉氏企業第一樁辦公室戀情的由來。

【完】


End file.
